


Helios Abandoned

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A.I. Jack, Bondage, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Or he dies, Rhys gets fucked with cables and cords, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys discovers he didn't actually kill A.I. Jack.





	Helios Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rhack Hive Discord!

Rhys hadn’t wanted to come back to Helios. Ever. It had been five years since they had all evacuated the large space station and he’d shut the A.I. Jack down. It floated ominously in space now, derelict and abandoned.

But he needed a file from there and the only way to get it was to go there. He sighed as his shuttle docked in the open port. He suited up, securing his air for several hours before stepping out of the safety of his ship.

He moved along the dark corridors, his ECHO eye lighting his way. It was strange to be back. He remembered the busy halls, the people running for escape pods while Rhys fought A.I. Jack. Now, the only noise was his breath.

And a gentle scraping sound.

Rhys stopped and turned around, but found the hall empty. He turned back around, hoping nothing was standing in front of him, but it was still just as empty.

“Shit,” he sighed. He walked faster, annoyed that he was giving himself the spooks. There was nothing here. Nothing could survive here with no oxygen.

He found the office where the file would be. He plugged the computer into a portable battery and booted it on. Through the gentle whir, he swore he heard the scraping again, like metal against metal. He eyed the room around him, but could not pin-point the exact location to the sound.

The light was bright from the ECHO screen. Rhys shoved a data strip into it and downloaded the whole computer onto it. He was not staying here any longer than he needed. His skin prickled at the feeling that he was being watched. It was stupid, he knew, but the impending dread that something else was in here would not go away.

It took several minutes to download the whole computer and it was several minutes too long. When it was complete, Rhys followed the proper procedures to release the data strip and then promptly pulled the battery from it. He headed back immediately, pocketing both devices and heading for the door.

Suddenly, the floor crumbled and fell out from under him. He screamed, falling through the large expanse of the room under him. He was going to die, he just knew it. But he landed in a net of thick wires and cables, the rest of the floor falling past him to the floor.

The cables moved him to the side where a large monitor was. This was the scraping Rhys had heard, and they were moving on their own. The monitor flickered to life, the smirking face of Handsome Jack taking up the space.

“No!” Rhys gasped. He wanted to scramble away, but couldn’t or else he’d fall to his death.

“Drink it in, Rhysie! I’m still alive!”

“How!?”

Jack grinned. “Nu uh, that’s _ my _ little secret.” A cable wrapped around his waist. “And look at you! In my debt now! I _ did _ save you.”

Rhys blinked. “What… What do you want?”

“What I’ve wanted all along. To be inside you.”

Suddenly, cables all around him groped and pulled, pulling his helmet off. Rhys gasped, sure he was going to die now, but he sucked only in oxygen.

Jack laughed at him. “Your little sensors were so easy to fool. I’ve had this space station silently running for a few months now.”

Gone was his suit, thrown to the side. The air was crisp only in his underwear, and even those were ripped from his body.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you a cute little thing.” He turned Rhys over, making him see just how far down he would have fallen if Jack hadn’t saved him. “Mmm, that is a nice little ass, nice and ready for Handsome Jack.”

“What!?” Rhys asked, trying to look behind him. Multiple wires wrapped around him, spreading his legs.

He felt the tip of a cable push against his ass, slipping in with a _ pop! _

Rhys gasped, a large cable moving to fill the space in his mouth. His eyes widened as the cable filled his mouth and another wrapped around his neck. He was twisted to face Jack.

“Look at you, helpless, suspended and totally at my mercy. Who’s stuck with who now?” He pumped the cable in Rhys’ ass. “Oh, yeah, that feels perfect! Be good and suck on me, or I might just get bored and drop you.”

Heart pounding, Rhys began to play with the wire in his mouth, suckling and licking it.

Jack sighed happily. “There we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
